


死囚与皇帝 III - side B

by foxhuhu



Category: Let Us Cling Together
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu
Summary: # 德尼姆X维斯# BL纯肉，我流意义上的纯肉。





	

死囚与皇帝  
III - side B

 

维斯·波泽克从未料到德尼姆对他竟有情欲。  
即使在对方狠狠咬住自己肩膀的时候，他也只是认为那是因过度压抑的痛苦所驱使的、非理性的发泄行动——或许就如同他小时候被打得太痛苦时会有想要咬人的冲动。但他随后发现并不止如此，因为在他被德尼姆紧紧压住的下腹上感受到了某个硬挺的东西。  
他一时不知所措了。这确实出乎了他的意料。他本以为，只要让对方揍他一顿，把痛苦用暴力的方式发泄出来就能解决问题，但现在好像问题不但没有解决，反而变得更棘手了。他本能想一脚把压在身上的这个人踹下去按住揍一顿，但什么阻止了他这么做。是那么一点愧疚感，是那么一点同情心，或许只是因为死咬住他肩膀不肯放的牙在微微打颤。  
于是他开口说：“来吧。”近乎自暴自弃地说：“想做什么就做吧。”而事实上当时他脑中一面咒骂自己一面诅咒对方一面咆哮自嘲着“为什么要做这个？”，而且“为什么竟然在这种事情上还要输你一筹？”  
他不喜欢输。他痛恨低人一等的感觉。他难以忍受被人俯视的、如同草芥的、卑微低下的存在状态。他生存的一切目标都是为了打破这种状态。他当然不喜欢作为一个男人被另一个男人上。何况对方是德尼姆·帕维尔，这个第一次见面就让他嫉妒得咬牙切齿的男人。  
他嫉妒他长相俊美，他嫉妒他谈吐优雅，他嫉妒他有个温厚善良可靠的父亲，他也嫉妒他有个执着依赖甚至迷恋于他的姐姐。他嫉妒他有可以称为家的家，他嫉妒他有可以称为亲人的亲人，他嫉妒他可以吃饱穿暖，他嫉妒他可以读书习剑，他嫉妒他拥有他从不曾拥有的一切。而他更嫉妒，嫉妒得浑身的血液都沸腾起来的是，这个在他眼里拥有了一切的、可以骄傲地藐视他的上等少年，其存在就如同阳光般耀眼的优雅少年，当年站在他的面前，目不斜视，温和地微笑着，朝他伸出手——那只手，干净白皙，五指细长而不乏力度，是他从不曾见过的可媲美玉石的手，与之相比他自己的那双脏兮兮的满是污泥的手简直不堪入目又如何伸得出去？  
但现在这双手按在他的肩头，捏着他的肩胛骨，这双手在发抖，本人自身或许都无法意识到地发抖。于是他又说了一次，加重了语气地重复：“想做什么就来吧。”当德尼姆松开口抬起头面带茫然和震惊地盯着他看时，他或许感到了那么一丝丝胜利的愉悦感。

 

“换个地方。”他用故作老道的、不以为然的语气建议。这里是战场，他既然说出口了就一定要赢到底。他领着德尼姆钻进一簇灌木之后，飞快地脱了裤子。“衣服就算了，”他轻快地耸耸肩，“还是有点儿冷。”但对方还是茫然而面带震惊地站在那里不动。他焦躁地咂了咂嘴，这种僵持让他不安。如果不赶快开始（并尽快结束）的话，他无法保证自己现在这股啥也不惧的勇气能否坚持到半分钟后或者一分钟后。“喂，你要是怕了那就换我来吧。”他高调地挑衅。他下一秒被对方摁倒在地的时候不知道该是感到庆幸还是不幸。  
他其实是紧张的。他自己也一清二楚。他想着大概会非常疼，但又想着他什么苦头没吃过，他什么疼痛没受过——他的手臂现在还流着血呢。反正既然浑身上下都是疼痛，那么再加上一处也就一齐忍过去吧，有什么能吓住他的！  
然而现在德尼姆把他压住，他的后脑勺顶着泥土的地面，朝上看见已经开始转暗的天，德尼姆的脸近在咫尺的从上往下俯视着他。他厌恶被俯视，但现在的这种感觉并非厌恶，而是无法说清的不安。那张脸离得很近，浅蓝的、非常透澈的如同宝石一样的眼珠子并不带什么感情地注视着他，鼻尖和鼻尖在几乎可以触碰的距离，不太安定的呼吸吹吐在对方的脸上。但上面的那张脸上看不出任何情绪。那表情沉静得可怕，简直把四周的所有声响都压下来了。在这方圆数米的空间里，声响消失了，一切变得寂静下来，就连呼吸和心跳都好像停了。他忽然开始怀疑自己的判断是否错了，德尼姆·帕维尔或许压根对他没有任何一丝一点的欲望，而他因为自己的愚蠢把自己逼到了一个难以进退的死角。他又一次焦躁起来，这一次格外的、万分的焦躁。  
他弧起嘴角，冷冷地笑一声，说：“帕维尔少爷，你要是没这胆量的话，现在就给我起来。”他说得很强硬，但声音却意外的沙哑，沙哑得近乎有了诱惑的意味。他看见对方瞳孔里此时有什么东西闪了一下，眉头瞬间蹙了一下，接着动了的就是手臂。一只手松开了他的肩膀，往他的下身探去。当一根冰凉的手指抵上他那从没被其他人碰的地方时，他不由倒抽了口冷气。他不怕疼痛，或者说，他自认为有足够的意志力足以对付疼痛，但是他之前忽略掉的是这种令人如坐针毡的羞耻感。他感到无比的懊悔，但懊悔已经来不及了。现在退缩就是输了，他不想输，他不能够输。他要赢到底。于是他咽一口唾沫，屏着呼吸，忍受着那指尖在那入口处描摹的过程。他睁着眼，死死盯着对方的脸，像要把自己的视线钉进对方的脸上。那张脸不像方才离得那么近了，这稍微让他觉得好受一点。但浑身的注意力是已经从那张脸上转移到了别处，无论他如何努力地说服自己不要去想，不要去在意，但由浅入深、由轻而重的挤压和摩挲让他不禁地咬住了下唇，也绷紧了脊背。  
德尼姆·帕维尔并没有浪费太多的时间，他摸索了短暂的片刻便几乎毫无犹豫地将手指探入。整个过程，从方才到现在，他一句话也没有说，一个提示也不给，甚至连拨开穴口的瞬间那张脸上的表情也没有出现过一丝变化。陡然而来的异物感让维斯的喉间翻起一声苦闷的声响，他努力地压住，不想在此丧失了从容。这对他而言是场战斗，倘若丧失了从容，丧失了不示弱的气势，丧失了对自我和对对方的主导权，那么就是输了，输得太彻底了。他无从接受。于是他把痛苦的声音死死咽下去，吞到肚子里去，逼着自己放松，又逼着自己再把不以为然的弧度挂上嘴角，说：“挺好。”  
那一瞬间他似乎感受到了一丝怒气。这怒气来路不明，从德尼姆的眉宇间冒出来。他并不知道自己是如何激怒了对方，他也没有太多的余力多想。要应对这种他毫无经验的场合还要装作游刃有余的态度——不提他现在手臂的刀伤和刚才被打而留下的淤伤——他已经需要消耗过多的能量。于是他逞强地又说了个字：“来。”他看得出德尼姆已经不打算客气了。手指有些粗暴地往里伸，揉过隐秘的壁。没有太多的温柔和犹豫，用一股无名的执拗意志探寻他的身体。他的喉咙本能地想要发出声来，被强硬地压住，大脑混沌一片，浑身的肌肉不受控制地僵硬起来。就在他试图寻找放松自己，或能够摆脱这种受人控制的劣势感的绝望境地的过程中，德尼姆已经塞入了第二根手指。  
维斯·波泽克后来极度不情愿回想起这整个过程。在他的一生中，无数次被人揍，被人踢打，被人辱骂，但他从未感到如此无力，又如此惶惑不安过。不安的情绪在他的胸口蔓延开来，想要退缩的情绪占据了他的大脑，几乎就要脱口而出。但他开不了口，他宁可咬烂了自己的嘴唇也要把害怕的、逃跑的、求饶的言语埋葬到谁也听不见的地方。而当德尼姆·帕维尔抽出手指，解开裤带，把他的下身向上抬起，将等待已久的昂扬猛地插入那个入口的时候，维斯终于没能忍住地发出了一声哀鸣。

 

疼痛。往死里的疼痛。比起过去以往任何的欺凌殴打都要更深的疼痛。是从内部裂开，穿透五脏六腑，麻痹四肢和大脑的疼痛。他眼前一片苍白，他看不见德尼姆的脸。一阵昏厥般的眩晕让他的视野模糊起来，隐约只能看见两颗极浅的、透澈的、无感情的宝石一样的东西。他的两只手痉挛似的攥起来，没有什么可以攥的东西，于是只能攥住身下的泥土。泥土夹在指缝之间，他试图把注意力集中到那里去，而不去管自己的身体。他的背弓起来，是他不愿意展示出的反应。这是向敌人展示弱点了，这是被压制了，这是屈辱，这是自己所不能原谅的行为——他偏执而疯狂地想。  
然而德尼姆停住了。究竟是为何停住了，他没有去想，他不愿想，他想不出。因为自己发出的痛苦的声音吗？还是因为对方其实也在感到痛苦？于是再一次僵持了。是互相琢磨不透下一步举动的对峙的敌人，都负着伤，不同意义的伤。都有不想暴露的弱点和软肋，都有不得不赢的东西。于是停滞了，静止在那里，互相观望，想等着对方先露出致命伤，然后伺机而动。这种对峙既可以给人争取时间，也可能给人造成焦虑。如何应对这种短暂的对峙，如何在这种剑拔弩张但双方谁也不敢轻易出手的时刻找到先发制人的时机，甩出最致命的牌，是决胜的关键。  
身体稍微适应了疼痛，虽然痛感依旧在，但它造成的杀伤力已不如方才那般。维斯勉强将肌肉稍许放松，把梗在喉咙间的呜咽再一次吞回去，低低地喘了几口气，让视线重新聚焦在那张如今看起来似乎带上了点苦闷的、俊美如玉的脸上。他松开咬着下唇的牙，正打算开口说话的时候，对方抢先了。  
“很疼吗？”德尼姆·帕维尔如是问道。那声音里也是有点苦闷。或许有点关切。  
但维斯感到的是输了，输了那么一点，被人抢了先机。好像自己处在需要被关心的位置上，弱者的位置。他不服。他挑衅地弯起嘴角，努力让唇舌不发颤，以最清晰的吐字，说：“呵……死，不了……，……帕……维尔……少爷，不会……临阵，脱逃了吧？”  
他看见德尼姆皱了一下眉头，随即而来的是有一阵更加剧烈的钝痛。杀意在一瞬间涌起，又在后一瞬间湮灭于在体内暴涨的麻木的绝望之中。他几乎要哭出来了。他甚至无法确定自己是否已经哭出来了。泪腺是否已经分泌了那种象征着胆怯和懦弱的液体，未经他允许地从眼眶里涌出，从眼角边滴落。就连这一点，他都无从确认。但他还是不服。他不能输掉。存留于他意志中的没有别的什么东西，唯独这一个执念。不能输。  
恍惚间，他又听见德尼姆的声音：“没死？”  
咒我死吗？他恨恨地想。想得美呢。  
“死不了……”他挑衅地答。  
已是用尽了浑身气力，身体再不是自己的。除了撕裂的钝痛和无边的麻木之外，他的身体感知不到任何别的东西。相比之下，他左臂或其它的伤痛都根本仿似不存在一样。接下来的一秒，那来自外界的蛮力的痛感更深地、更决绝而残忍地贯穿入他的体内，像一柄凿入的锥。他本能地收紧，发出苦痛的喘息。他似乎也听见对方不稳的气息，但那关他什么事。他关心的只是：他还没死，他还不能输，他还或许可以赢。  
他的舌头尝到一点腥甜，他想自己是咬破了嘴唇吧。他舔了一舔，缓缓地调整自己的呼吸。意识在清醒的边缘挣扎，视野布满了雪花，像是昨夜的飘雪。视线的焦点飘忽不定，耳畔的声音忽远忽近，忽大忽小，他自嘲地想真是自找啊。为什么要做这么蠢的事情。为什么做了这么蠢的事情还要硬撑到底。他也不欠德尼姆·帕维尔什么。他阻止了这个家伙去送死。他做得没错。那是唯一理性的抉择。他或许欠了普朗西·帕维尔神父什么。那人救过他，帮过他，素未谋面的他。那人被带走，可能死了，可能在承受折磨，而他却眼睁睁地，什么也不能做，还要拦住那人的儿子。现在好了，德尼姆·帕维尔也失去了父亲，德尼姆·帕维尔也没有了家，德尼姆·帕维尔也失去了一切。德尼姆·帕维尔，终于和他一样了。平等了。谁也不比谁强大，谁也不高谁一等，谁也不比谁更优越了。终于，不用再低人一等了，不用再自惭形遂了，不用再自我嫌恶，不用再嫉妒羡慕到发狂了。然而，为什么？为什么还是觉得在输掉？为什么躁动的不安在啃噬骨骼？为什么内心坠坠，在害怕什么？为什么？这种侵蚀灵魂的痛苦是什么？他问自己。他没有答案。  
于是他睁着眼，稳住视线，稳住呼吸，稳住随时可能崩毁的神经。他吐息几口，从喉咙中挤出这么一句话：“德尼姆……你，跟卡秋娅……做过吧？”  
啊。问出来了呢。甩出的底牌。亮出的匕首。朝着对方致命地方抛去的一击。他知道这能伤人。能伤得非常狠。戳中了最不该戳的地方。但他笑着，没有丝毫罪恶感，带着恶意的愉悦和优越感，嘲讽地笑。  
“你的姐姐，她……诱惑过……你吧？”他接着说。嘲讽的笑容更深了。  
他在点燃导火索。他心知肚明。这是有预谋的也好，临时起意的也好，他本能地去这么做了。长期以来隐约的猜疑在对方动摇的视线中得到了印证，他觉得一切如他所想，有一种押中筹码的快感。于是忽然逆转了局势。就算肉体上居于劣势，他却是胜者，是赢家，是握住了对方软肋的占有了控制权的那一方。那么肉体的痛苦也不算什么了，承受的屈辱也不算什么了。都可以无所谓了，因为德尼姆·帕维尔，这个看起来那么完美无瑕的、毫无弱点的、高贵得令人望而却步的男人在他面前暴露了致命的弱点。  
他笑起来。  
他的笑声下一刻被痛苦的呻吟取代。因对方确确实实地被激怒了。这是他计算中的吧，料想中的吧，期望中的吧。对方落进了他的圈套，在他的掌控之下行动。德尼姆·帕维尔那种冷静完璧的理性在此刻彻底剥落，痛苦和欲望暴露无遗，愤怒和冲动驱使他将下半身狠狠地、毫无分寸地冲撞进维斯·波泽克的体内。肉与肉的碰撞是兵刃相交，残酷而毫无怜悯。对维斯而言如此，对德尼姆而言亦然。

 

维斯·波泽克在其一生中所尝过的最大的痛苦莫过于此，而赢得过的最大的快感也同样莫过于此。肉体的屈辱钝痛和精神的欢悦胜利并行，意识游走于地狱和天堂的边缘。一瞬间他以为自己会就此死去，另一瞬间他又看到自己凌驾于世界之巅。他有时想要笑出来。有时想要哭出来。他的双手十指深深地嵌入泥土里，简直要生了根。他闭起眼睛来，反正睁着也并不能看见什么。他有时感到有湿凉的东西滴落在他脸上。有时滴在他嘴唇上，渗进嘴里触到舌尖，浅浅的咸。有时滴在他的眼角，渗进眼眶中是一阵刺痛。他的喘息声不受控制起来，他也不再试图去控制。那是脱缰的野马。无论是他，还是德尼姆·帕维尔，或是这个世界上所有存在或不存在的一切，全都脱缰了，脱离常轨了，脱离控制了，脱离一般理智、道德和规则束缚的范畴了，脱离情感了，脱离爱恨了，甚至脱离了欲望其本身，化作一团很深的、看不见底的漩涡，把他们卷入其中，化成虚无，化成从不存在的存在物，化成可怖的翻腾的火焰，烧尽一切。  
他从火焰中睁开眼。他隔着火焰看着对方的脸。火焰舔着，描摹着那张脸的轮廓，仿佛代替他的舌尖。他又能呼吸了，又能控制住喘息了，又能说话了。他笑。他开口，他还记得上一句他说了什么。记忆出奇的混乱，知觉也出奇的混沌，但这一点的记忆出奇的明晰。他说：“那不是，一个姐姐……看着自己的，弟弟的……眼神……”  
他是一个得寸进尺的人。他是一个不择手段的人。他是一个享受从别人的痛苦中攫取快乐的人。他是一个嫉妒的人。他是一个卑微的、不足道的、充满了仇恨和私欲的人。他对自己的一切心知肚明。正因如此他恨着自己，正因如此他试图摆脱这种无法摆脱的困境。但你恨着我吗？你爱着我吗？你并不懂得要恨我啊，德尼姆·帕维尔。你不了解我的一分一毫，你又如何懂得恨我？你不懂我的阴暗和丑陋，你又如何爱我？你问我想要什么样的世界，你若不懂，你怎能懂我想要的世界？就算我费劲了心力跟你极尽所能地描述，你还是看不见它的。无法用言语传达的东西，还能用什么别的方式传达吗？  
“你……要报仇的吧？”维斯·波泽克又积攒了足够的气力开口。  
德尼姆沉默着。身体的抽动不停，但毫无回音，双唇闭得紧紧的，苍白的面庞上看不出一丝表情。只有汗珠，挂在发丝末端，挂在太阳穴旁，挂在额前，挂在下颌上。  
“若是……卡秋娅……阻止你，不让你……去报仇，你……会怎样？”  
德尼姆依旧沉默。抽动的速度忽然地拔高，力度有增无减。  
“……我昨天……阻止了你……”维斯用尽最后一分意志挑战理智的极限。  
“我们……太弱小……保护不了……”  
“但是……德尼姆，下次，下次……战场上……我们要强大……”  
“……强大。……强大到，不会再失去谁。”  
“……夺回……我们的，东西……”  
他几乎要晕厥了。但他还不能晕。他还不能输。他要赢。

 

“……你会去吗？”  
他的下体内感到一阵比之前所有都要疯狂的痉挛，是要淹没整个加尔多基岛的海啸。他眼前一片眩晕，他想抓住什么可靠的东西，但世界已无支点。随之而来的是一阵无边的空虚，广阔无垠的彻底的空虚，从内心深处或从身体深处蔓延开来，席卷全身。然后，他不确定地听见一个声音，德尼姆·帕维尔的声音。模糊的，仿似很遥远却似乎又靠得很近的。  
那声音对他说：“我去。”

 

他的世界被固定住了。不再晃动，不再模棱两可，不再若即若离。他缓缓地睁开眼睛，他看见悬着他面前的那张脸，他看见那双浅蓝的眼睛。有什么东西落到了他的脸上，啪嗒，啪嗒。有什么东西落到了他的唇上，咸的。有什么东西落到了他的眼睛里，刺痛的感觉。  
于是现在他知道了，那不是汗。那是眼泪。  
他忽然意识到，从刚才最初的最初，到结束的现在，德尼姆·帕维尔从来没有吻过他。这个肉体关系中最基础入门的模块在他们两人的交媾中被彻底地略去了。他并非感到不满。他主动提出的这一行为原本就并没有带入这种温情的色彩。他只是感到有个缺口。缺掉的东西，在伸手可及的范围内能补上为什么不补上呢？否则的话，自己吃这么多苦也太过吃亏了吧。  
于是他忍着浑身的疼痛，强撑着自己把脖子抬起一点，伸出两只沾满了污泥的、绝非洁净的手捧住了德尼姆·帕维尔那张哭得皱起来的脸，探出头吮住那两片颤抖的嘴唇。舌尖急切地探入，要补足缺失的空洞。舌尖找到了舌尖，如磁石般吸引，是落日沉下海平面之后不肯散去的余晖，是纠缠扭打的谁也不肯认输的自尊，是面具卸尽后无法回避的单纯如一的本尊。  
于是这一刻，维斯·波泽克终于明白了另一件他从未料到过的事情：他，对德尼姆·帕维尔竟也是有情欲的。

 

Fin.


End file.
